1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic content delivery and more specifically to intelligent targeting of invitational content to a user based on the location of a user's device.
2. Introduction
Targeted content delivery has long been an accepted means of conveying a desired message to an audience. Instead of creating a single message and delivering it to every member of the general public, content providers attempt to identify a particular segment of the population that is likely to have the greatest interest in their message. For example, a content provider might wish to convey a message regarding an offer available at a particular location. To convey this message, the content provider could send out flyers to all residents in a particular city detailing the offer and the location. However, if this offer has limited availability, then the content provider may instead narrow the message distribution to those residents who are within a specified proximity of the location. For example, the offer may only be available 6 to 9 a.m., Monday through Friday. In this case, the content provider may distribute flyers to residents whose home or work location is within a specified distance of the location. Population segmentation based on spatial and/or temporal characteristics enables content providers to optimize their resources.
The development of digital content delivery has enabled new techniques for identifying population segments based on spatial and/or temporal characteristics, for example, real-time segments characterized by mobile device users who are currently within a 1-mile radius of a specified location. However, these segmentation techniques are often overly simplistic or too broad, because they are based on limited information about the mobile device user.